The present application relates to diagnosing failures encountered by computer systems, and more specifically, to analyzing system dump data captured during and/or after a system failure occurrence.
In a computer system, when an operating system encounters a failure, such as a failure that causes the system to restart, it is desirable to collect diagnostic information on the state of the system and the steps that caused the failure to occur. Accordingly, in case of a failure, the system captures a dump, which is a snapshot of the virtual and/or real storage, and other aspects of the system. The captured snapshot contains information to diagnose the problem that caused the failure. The captured system dump contains a large amount of data and mining the data calls for expert and strategic querying of the data. Such analysis is resource intensive and time consuming.